Harry Potter and the Trip to Pandora updated version
by leeluluirty
Summary: Harry Potter and the Trip to Pandora, Three Years Later, and Txeptsyip all in one! After the war, Harry , feeling drained, accepts a deal to go to Pandora. He takes Hedwig with him too. Harry/Tsu'tey Mpreg Slash


**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar.**

**AN- I've decided to take all the chapters and make it into one big chapter. Great, huh? **

**'talking' is Neytiri`s language**  
**; "talking " is normal;**  
** -talking- is Hedwig thinking**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Harry sighed as he looked around the battlefield.

'Its over,its finally over'

He should have been happy, jumping with joy in fact, but everyone he loved and cared for was dead, instead of being happy, Harry felt like he could cry. He sighed, and walked back to the castle..

Weeks later, Harry was playing with Hedwig, the only friend he had left, when several men in black suits walked up to him.

He was in the middle of a busy muggle street, so he was not worried about being kidnapped or killed.

One man walked up to him and spoke quietly.

" We understand you are very sad at this point and time, but you can get away form it all if and only if, you choice to go to Pandora."

Harry looked at him shocked.

Harry was not knew what and where Pandora was. "P-Pandora? what about Hedwig..My owl?"

The man smiled, his seemly blank face lighting up with a smile

" I am happy to say, your owl can come, scientists have just invented small breathers for small animals, like your owl."

Harry practically glowed, "then yes!"

5-7 years later.

Harry woke up with a yawn, tired from his rather long nap, and was trying to figure out where he was, when a small hoot sound came from behind him and he saw Hedwig and a professional looking woman..

"Your awake!",she smiled. She picked up a file at the end of his bed and began doing tests. "This is to make sure that everything is fine" She said after he gave her a questioning look.

"your owl would not leave you, now, do you feel any tingling,any tiredness?"

Harry felt glad he had such a good friend in his owl.  
A couple hours later, Harry found himself looking out the window.  
At first he could only see stars and what appeared to be mist, but as they got closer to their destination, Harry could see more of the place they were going to.

His jaw dropped, the planet was very pretty, he would even go as far as to say, more pretty then his own own planet . He watched, amazed at his surroundings as they landed the air craft. Once he had this things all together, Harry followed the crowd to the drop off area.  
They were going into the space cars now. and grabbing Hedwig, he walked-er- floated to the said cars.

Siting down he strapped himself up before hugging his owl close to him, Hedwig hooting softly, nipping his ear. Harry looked around him,and could see many of the other people floating in their seats, and looking down, Harry found he was doing the same. It wasnt too long after that the gravity caught up with them, and with a soft thump, they all stopped floating.

2 hours they were told to put their masks on.

Harry put Hedwig`s carefully before putting his on, he did not want his beloved owl to die.

Once outside, people gasped at the sight of his owl.

Harry swallowed nervously running up to the other guys.

"Harry,right?"

A tall nerdy looking young man asked him .

Harry looked at him before answering,"yes'"

The man smiled, offering his hand

"My name is Norm Spellman, but you can call me norm. "

Harry smiled before introducing Hedwig.

"this is Hedwig"

Hedwig hooted in greeting,of course, no one besides harry knew that.

Norms eyes bugged out

"wow! you brought a live owl here? Isn't that dangerous to the owl?"

Harry shook his head, "No, if it was I would not have brought her"

As they talked, they went into the avatar room.

A women walked up to norm and said

"4 years Gd right?"

Norm looked proud, "My name is norm spellman"

She smiled ,glad to have another smart person .

"My name is Grace, glad to have you on the team"

she stopped smiling as she looked at harry.

Harry shrunk back at her glare.

Hedwig, seeing this glared at the mean woman -How can this women be mean to her human? doesn't she know all hes been through?-

Harry petting Hedwig, calming her slightly

" Hey, i didnt know I was going here before some men in black suits came to me and offered this"He said.

Grace groaned.

"Never mind, we gotta get you all into your avatars."

Harry looked at her

"Can Hedwig come too, she has a mask"

Grace started to glare at him, but then Hedwig flew in front of harry hissing in a cat- like manner, Making Grace wonder what was up with the strange owl

"yes.."

Smiling, Harry hopped into the chamber,

Hedwig flying to where she knew instinctively where her human would go next, if not phicaly, then up in his new body was weird, he felt like he woke up in his old body, but this one was so large, it made the normally large things, small.

The doctors around him started tests

"Hoot hoot!"

Looking up, he saw a masked Hedwig flying up to him he laughed

"Hedwig you found me!"

The doctors stared, shocked. no animal had ever gotten to know their masters avatar so quickly, if at all.

A couple weeks later, Harry, Norm, and Grace along with Hedwig, who was flying above, went on a trip to gather ...stuff, Harry really didn't know what they were doing,they had done all the school, not him.

Looking around he marveled at the plants and strange animals. idly he worried about Hedwig, what if these animals decided she was food?

Slightly panicking he looked around,sighting the owl flying around , out of reach in the air,he sighed in relief.

A roar startled him out of his thoughts, looking up he paled when he heard Grace yell

"Run!"

In front of him was some sort of dinosaur, a meat eating one in least, Hedwig hooted fiery Harry yelled to her.

"Hedwig no! come to me! "

Hedwig hesitated, wanting to protect her human, but complied, knowing her dieing would only cause him pain.

He hugged her to his chest before turning tail and running after a few close calls , he jumped into the large waterfall, his body wrapping protectively around Hedwig, to protect her from the harsh waters.

Once out he checked on Hedwig, ignoring his rather large cut on his arm in favor of making she was okay, not a single feather out of place.

Hedwig hooted angerly at him, reminding him of his cut, sighing and glancing once more at Hedwig, Harry reluctantly began to clean his done.

Harry looked around looking for shelter, he was separated from Grace and Norm, but at least he had Hedwig, turning to said owl Harry spoke to her,clearly but softly

"Hedwig, i don't want you flying off alone, there are not mice here ,or other small animals you usually eat,ill feed you if you get hungry,i have some owl food in my pack, but we have to use it sparingly,at least till we find some meat and you decide if you like it or not."

Hedwig looked at her loving human before hooting softly, nipping his ear in agreement.

Harry smiled,

"Good, now" He started looking around

"Where to stay for the night?"

Finding a empty tree,meaning it had no animal in its tops, he climbed it,before settling down holding Hedwig.

Just he was about to fall asleep. a voice called out to him

"Dream walker, and ...creature why are you still here?"

Looking down , Harry saw a native here, dressed in clothes he had saw in pictures back at the base.

"My crew and I got separated"

Huffing she started to walk off, not wanting to be left alone, where, really, any thing could attack Harry and Hedwig,

he followed her. once they were on an over turned tree she turned and hissed at him

"Leave!"

He shook his head, determined.

Just as she was about to attack him, several seeds started to land on him,she stared at him, dumbfounded at the sight, once the seeds left, she said to him

"Come"

When he did not she turned back and said more forcefully

"COME"

When they had come near to some sort of tree, Harry was attacked, the first thing on his mind was

'is Hedwig OK? '

but Hedwig just hooted at him, knowing the way Harry thought. Hissing Neytiri, as that was her name. bent around him, speaking in her tongue.

Harry could not make head or tails of what she said, however. the teens grunted something before grabbing the sides of his arms, only letting go when Hedwig screeched at them.

Together , the people led harry to the village tree, Harry wondered how this happened to him, always leading him form one adventure to the next.

00000000000.

Looking up, Harry saw hundreds of big and small Na'vi.  
They all stared at him, some even going up to poke him.

Harry saw a large Na'vi at the top of a small stage at the top of the path they were on,.

Into a large tree, they came closer until he was only feet away from the Avatar.

Neytiri told him to stop before going up to the Avatar and said

"I see you"

Before speaking in their tongue. Soon they turned to Harry.

Harry gulped. He had no idea what was happening, Heck, he could not even speak their language!

'Calm down' He thought to himself 'You defeated moldy-pants for crying out loud!'

He was poked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"You, what are you in your world?"The Avatar asked him in a load and clear voice.

"I-I was .." Harry paused, what was he? Besides a wizard , what could he say?

"I was a wizard." He said in a strong voice.

The avatar looked at him in confusion "A wizard? And what is that?"

Harry glanced at Hedwig, Who was sitting on his slouder.

" A wizard is a male who can do magic, Energy, Things like that. "

A female Na'vi slowly walked up to him, her neck was dressed in large necklaces and he stiffened as she touched his tail, then letting go she went in front of him, looking in his eyes, But Harry felt like she was looking into his soul.

She turned away so fast it startled him.

"Neytiri" She started before saying something in her tongue.

She turned to Harry again.

" Dream walker, Tsu'tey will be your teacher. He will teach you our ways and our culture."

A tall Avatar, looking sour walked up to him before roughly grabbing him and dragging him away, after bowing to the others . Harry gasped when the avatar touched him...He felt a spark... But what could that be?

Tsu'tey ignored him and continued to drag him away before pointing to a large Leaf and saying stiffly

"Sleep here".

Harry got onto the bed, letting Hedwig settle on the outside as he knew she would only get restless inside that large closed his eyes and soon fell asleep , wondering what the next day could bring.

* * *

"Where is your avatar?"Grace asked him immediately as Harry Started to get out of the pod.

"Its with the native avatars. in the big tree" Harry said. Grace huffed and stormed away muttering about happy go lucky gun men and blue monkeys. Shrugging at the girl, Harry got up and was soon greeted by the ever hyper Norm.

"Harry! What happened to you back there? The last i saw you , you were being chased by this really BIG thing! " Norm whispered to him , as they had to be quit in the room.

"Norm, relax, My avatar is fine, so is Hedwig. Speaking of Hedwig , I wonder where she went.." Harry began to just waved his hand in a cast off manner.

"she is most likely by your avatar, I haven't seen her around here, if that's what your asking..". Soon after eating , Harry went to bed, wondering what the next day may hold.

Tsu'tey led Harry up to a strange animal , and what reminded Harry of horses. Pointing to the animal, he jesters for Harry to get on, and once Harry was picked up his tail, non to gentle, and put it up to the thick things on the animals head. Harry looked in awe as the two things connected, and was surprised by the things he was suddenly feeling. Tsu'tey began to tell him to feel the animal, and Harry was soon trotting around on the animal , having fun. Harry and Tsu'tey then spent the next couple of days on Tsu'tey`s language, and soon, Harry could speak it well and Tsu'tey began to teach Harry hunting. Over the time Tsu'tey and Harry had grown close, The two could often be found exchanging stories, and it wasn't soon after that Harry told Tsu'tey of his worlds magic.

"wow, Your Dream walker world...Has magic?" Tsu'tey asked in shock, as he had not believed the other world was capable of. Harry grew sad.

"Not anymore, The wizarding world has been bad since I last saw it. All magical creatures are either extinct or in hiding. Its even rare to find anything magical, Voldemort really had an effect on them, I guess. " Harry told thing that had happened was that a new person had came and , like Harry, Had been paired with another to learn the Na'vi`s ways. Jake Sully, who was being trained by Neytiri.

It wasn't soon after that Tsu'tey took Harry to get his first bird like thing. Which Harry quickly learned were called Toruks. The journey up there was hard, but after all the training Tsu'tey had put Harry threw, He was sure he could do it. Jake was also ready, through he had not gone through as much training. Along with several other young Hunters, To get their Toruk, they had to fight it. Jake went first, and it was not long that he had fought and caught a large male, and bonded with it. He was next and he slowly creeped up to the large creatures, he kept his eyes steady and it was not too long that one came at him. Both tumbled about as Harry tried to put the strap along the creatures mouth, to keep it done, he connected his tail with the birds and they were soon flying. Harry smiled and laughed as he swooped down along with the bird and did little loops around the place.

It was not long that the others had gotten their Toruks and they all flew down to the tree, where the said their goodbyes for the night to the Toruks and went inside to eat. Tsu'tey congratulated Harry on his success and they both laughed. Harry went to his leaf bed that night wondering where Hedwig had went, he had not seen her all day and he was beginning to worry, However, his worries were unfounded as not a moment latter she swooped down and nipped his ear in greeting.

"Hedwig, where have you been?" Harry asked the owl. Hegwig turned over to show several small baby chicks.

" you found.. Babies?" Harry asked in wonder, Hedwig hooted and snugled to both Harry and the babies. As Harry started to lay down, he looked at the chicks, They were small, and there were 3 of them. They were all snuggled under Hedwigs wing, so he couldnt see their eye color. The first one was all brown-red with little bits of yellow around the eyes, and looked male. Another was Black with light brown feathers around the eyes, and looked female. The last one was smaller then the other two, and had light brown feathers along with redish feathers around the one looked male. Harry layed back after looking at the young babies, and was soon asleep.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to see himself in the pod. Someone opened the pod just as he was about to get out.

"Wha?" Harry asked. Grace just gave him a look, before saying to him

"Get packed. We`re leaving this base and going to a more better one. Away from these gun happy idiots." She hurried off , most likely going over things she may need in her head. Norm walked up to him along with Jake.

"Hi you guys, whats up?" Harry asked them cheerfully. Jake snorted while Norm looked excited.

"Harry, don't you understand? We`re going to a place famous for its heights!" Jake paled at the emphasis of heights .Harry got up and went to his room to other two followed, already packed.

"When are we going?" He asked

"Today, so you better be ready soon" A voice came from behind them. Looking up, Harry saw it was Grace

"They have all the things we will need when we get there, but we have to hurry. That man may be a idiot, but hes not all stupid,he would go to no ends to stop us from leaving, no doubt hes insane enough to attack the poor people." she told them.

They all walked to the jet, each holding their own bag , getting on after putting a mask on.

The driver of the jet just gave them a lazy look before telling them to buckle in and they were off! Norm was chattering excitedly while Jake looked on, trying to follow but failing quickly. Harry turned to Grace

"So why are we leaving, you weren't so clear" He asked, his eyes confused. Grace sighed "Hes gone nuts, He wants to just shoot the people down and take all of that stupid rock." she shook her head "I'm not surprised, I always knew he would want to do it sooner or he cares about is money. Money money money " The jet landed with a thump and they all gathered outside of the rather trailer house looking thing. Grace pushed past them, going inside and flipping some switches which made a low humming sound come as the power began to light up the else gathered in .

Later Grace had the three make video logs. Norm and Harry did it without a problem, while Jake questioned the act.

"Why do we have to make a video log?" He asked.

"It does two things, One , it helps clear your mind, and two, it can be used for scientists." Norm answered happily listing several other facts .

The next day found Harry and Tsu'tey going over some hunting strategies when Neytiri ran over to them yelling about the dream walkers people attacking. Tsu'tey tensed and turned to Harry

"Did you know about this?" He asked. Harry shook his head, his eyes wide in horror and said, "I had no idea!"

They all ran over to the Tree only to see it along with several other things fall. They watched in horror as fire began to course its wrath around the Na'vis home. Tus'tey along with the others fought but it was not enough before Neytiri`s father died and the attacking people left.

All around it looked like a battle zone, Its cruelty rivaling the battle that had taken place years ago, but what only seemed like one to Harry. All around the blue people were just that, blue. Neytiri turned to Jake and Harry ion anger as she held her dead father "Did you know about this..." .

"No!" Harry said" I would never wish something like this upon you! One war for me was more than enough..."

Just as Jake said

"Yes..."

Neytiri stared at him shocked, as well as Tsu'tey in anger

" You knew about this...And did not warn us?" He whispered Jake swallowed.

"I was going to tell you today but-" Jake was cut off as he, along with Harry fell to the ground.

Someone had disconnected the pods.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to see the Sargent hovering over him with a mask over his face.

"Oh crud" Harry gasped out as he started to choke. The Sargent just laughed as he walked away. Harry rolled onto the ground and reached to one of the masks on the wall. Grabbing one he put it onto his face , sucking the air like a starving man to food. he looked around and grabbed another mask, looking for Jake.

Hedwig gathered her adopted chicks and had them move. The tree was no longer safe for any of them, idly she worried for her human, Harry, but had no time to spare, quickly she got them around and took them to a safer place, She would look for Harry later.

Harry found Jake , also gasping for air and he quickly put the mask onto the mans face.

"Thanks" Jake breathed. Turning around, Harry wondered where the others were.

"Oh don't worry about them, I would worry about yourself right now" A voice came from behind them both. They looked back, Jake grabbing his wheelchair and getting into it. Sargent stood there smirking cruely . Harry turned to Jake.

"We have to get out of here, We`re no match for him" He whispered to nodded and together they both ran over to the exit door and ran out . Out side on a Jet there was Grace, Norm and the Jet driver. They ran to the Jet and got on, The Sargent screaming after them.

"What has been happening?" Jake asked to the others. Grace sighed,

"The guy in charge of this whole thing has grown impatient, ad has called for gunmen to run the natives." Norm looked nervous as he put in his two cents "they had captured us , but we manged to get away, just in the nick of time you two ran out and here we are"Harry nodded."How can we get back into our avatars?" Grace looked up at that. "

"I know a place that has 2 pods. if we can get there , you two can get in there and help out"

they both nodded.

Back in the avatar, Jake looked around and saw Harry not too far from them, The others had left them it got up and started to him. Harry went to Jake, a idea forming in his head."Jake are they still attacking?"

Harry began to tell him his idea

* * *

Harry sprung into action and ran to one of the several attacking people.

Taking the battery out of the little socket thing, Harry saw Jake doing the same. Soon all the attacking forces were gone and only one remained. Harry and Jake looked on in anger and saw it was the Sargent.

"Fools, do you think you can stop me? I will get that rock and you cant do a thing!"  
The Sargent spat as he began to move towards the tree. By now many of the Navi had left to a new place, so Jake and Harry felt free to go at him without fear of hurting some. Sargent roared, throwing a fist that knocked Jake out, leaving Harry to try to keep his avatar safe. 'Oh man!' Harry thought in a rush, 'Jakes out!' Harry lept to the Sargent and threw a punch, shattering the glass that gave the Sargent air. The Sargent clawed at his throat, but then slumped. He was dead. Running back to Jake, Harry saw him getting up. At Harrys questioning glance, he said "I got back in the pod" Harry shrugged and the two both went off to find all the other Navi.

Once they found the Navi, they immediately had arrows pointed to their necks

Raising a hand Harry began to speak "Whoa, whoa, Slow down, cant we talk about this?"Tus'Tey looked at him hard, then his features softened,

"So, where is the attackers?" he asked.

"Gone" Jake replied slightly moving away from a arrow pointed to others came down from wherever they had been, and had arrows pointed at them imminently.

"Whoa!" Grace said as she walked down. She walked to Tus'Tey, who was the new chief.

"I want to negotiate a treaty for you" She said "It would only be the few humans here and the rest are already gone. Is that okay?" Tus'Tey nodded and turned to Harry and asked him to step out with him for a second.

"Were WHAT?" Harry exclaimed looking up at the taller Navi.

"We are mates"Tus'Tey said calmly, having expected this type of reaction.

"Wha- How?" Harry asked, confused. Not that he did not like Tus'Tey that way, just that it surprised him. Tus'Tey began to explain it to him and they were about to go back to the others when all of a sudden Hedwig came down with a friendly hoot. Once on Harrys shoulder, she began to coo and hoot at him, before showing him her newly trained babies. Harry remembered the babies from the time Hedwig had shown them to him. Hedwig hooted and together they all walked back.

* * *

**3 years later**

Harry smiled lovenly as he watched Hedwig and her now older kids play and fly. Two warm hands wrapped around his round stomach causing him to gasp before slowly turning around to see Tsu'tey ,who was rubbing his stomach,Awe filling his normally blank face as he felt a baby kick through Harry's stomach.

"I cant believe its only been three years since we met. It feels so much longer". Harry smiled as he relaxed against Tsu'tey.

A lot had happened since they both walked back to the room after Tsu'tey had told him they were mates. Harry, Grace, Norm, and Jake had all permanently went into their avatar forms and shortly after that, Jake and Neytiri had become mates and had had one baby with another on the way. Grace had become an aunt of sorts and loved teaching and playing with the kids. Norm loved to help with the healers, and was learning to heal Na'vi.

Jake ran up to the happy couple with a smile on his face as he held his one year old son, Ateyo."Hey we are having a meeting!" With that he carried his son way, tickling the one year old as he went. Harry got up and waddled to the meeting place with a worried and fussing Tsu'tey hovering over him. Harry smiled,placing a hand over his swollen stomach.

'Things have really turned out great!' He thought to himself, then Tsu`tey and Harry walked to the tree.

* * *

**Txeptsyip  
****_Beginings_**

As Harry and Tsu`tey walked toward the tree, where it had a small room that the navi used as a meeting place, they saw that there were several navis around the table, at the end was Neytiri. Next to her was Jake, who was bouncing their one year old happily. Around the other side was Grace, who was smiling at Jake and Neytiri`s child. There were also a lot of older Navi. Harry and Tsu`tey went to sit next to Grace. . Neytiri watched the chatting group for a while before calling order.

"Everyone. Today I called you here to have our monthly meeting. Anything new?" No one really had anything to add, so it wasn't long before the meeting was over. Tsu`tey began to lead Harry over to the feeding grounds, where they each ate food that the hunters had brought in. As they walked out, several kids ran up to them. "Uncle Harry and Uncle Tsu`tey!" The children all considered the adult navi their aunt or uncle, excluding their parents. Harry smiled at the kids and began to talk with them as Tsu`tey watched, smiling at the sight at Harry smiling and laughing with the kids.

The rest of the week went on by quickly, before it was Friday, where Harry had a healer appointment with Norm, who had recently become a healer specializing in Mid wifing, or rather child birth. Tsu`tey walked and Harry happily waddled to the healers place, where Norm led the two to his part of the tree. There Norm began to feel along Harrys stomach, checking the baby's progress. "So is everything OK so far?" Harry asked, as he silently gasped at Norms cold hands. Doctors or healers, their hands were always cold! But his hands quickly warmed and Norm nodded, and then began to do the normal things he did to check the baby."So your 9 monthes now?" Harry nodded smiling as Tsu`tey kissed the top of his head.

"Everything looks healthy , just come back next Friday" Norm told the happy couple.  
Once outside Harry and Tsu`tey were going to go back to their place, when Neytiri called to them. She waddled to them, also pregnant." How did your check up go?" Harry smiled at her and Tsu`tey replied "It went great, the babys in perfect shape. the three began to talk, Jake came up to them with Ateyo in his arms. "Neytiri, Ateyo talked!" Neytiri smiled and picked Ateyo out of Jakes hands, smiling at the giggling toddler. Reaching with tiny hands Ateyo repeated what he had learned "Ma Ma " Neytiri cooed at the baby and began to play with him. Jake turned to the other two ." So did you two choose a name yet?" Tsu`tey smiled

"We were thinking Sylwanin if it was a girl, and maybe Taronyu if its a boy" Harry looked up to him and smiled "what were you two thinking for names?" Jake looked at Neytiri and said " we were thinking Teylar if its a boy, and Marali if its a girl " Harry smiled and nodded at the names. it was almost dark So the friends went to their homes., Harry and Tsu`tey were in bed, when Harry gasped. Tsu`tey looked at him in alarm "whats wrong?" Harry smiled"The baby kicked" Tsu`tey got up and leaned over to Harry to feel his stomach. He did not have to wait long before he felt a powerful kick. "Wow, our baby is going to be strong!" Tsu`tey said in just laughed, and kissed him on the lips. He couldn't wait till the baby was born.

* * *

_**Cravings**_  
Harry was bored!

Spread out on the couch, in their little 4 roomed turned over, careful with his large stomach.

Tsu`tey had to go out hunting and he would not be back for at least another 3 hours! Harry chewed his lip thoughtfully before getting up and off the couch. He waddled into their little kitchen that was colored light green with a little bit of other colors and looked into the fridge like thing they had in there. Grabbing out somethings, Harry set out to make his lunch.

About 3 hours later Tsu`tey came home, and he was shocked at the sight.

The house was not in a mess, far from that in fact. Something that smelled like rotting fish was coming from somewhere! Looking around, he found the smell to be coming from the kitchen, But what could it be? Hurrying into the small room, possibilities racing through his head, He stopped in short of their door. Pausing only to open it slowly...Inside the room was Harry, Happliy eating some weird type of purple stuff.

"Harry...What are you eating?" Tsu`tey asked, picking up a stick they used for cooking and poked the smelly purple goo. Harry smiled up at him, His eyes shining in joy and his teeth in the goo. "Eating lunch. You want some?" Harry offered the plate."Theres enough to share"Tsu`tey recoiled at the sight of the food. Smiling forcefully, he shock his head "No thanks, I ate with the other hunters" Harry smiled once again, Having a bite of what Tsu`teys senses told him that was not food. Harry stood up, grabbing his attention. "This is really good, Im going to take some to Netriri and Jake " Hearing this, Tsu`tey paled.

"Uh, Harry, maybe you should not bring them any.." He slowly said. Harry's eyes brimmed in tears. "You mean...You dont like it?" Tsu`tey began to panic " No! I mean yes! Uh,I do like it Harry, I'm just saying ...Maybe there wont be enough for everyone to have, is all" Harry frowned. His face scrunching cutely. "But I made enough for two people..." Tsu`tey sighed 'Im not going to like this...' He jumped up "Ill have some, Harry!" Harry squeaked in joy "Great!" Harry grabbed another plate and slapped on some of the goo and gave it to Tsu`tey. He looked down at it . The goo was wobbling and jiggling. He swallowed thickly 'Here goes...'

Shutting his eyes tightly, he grabbed a spoon and dished a large spoonful, hoping to get it down with quickly. The goo tasted awful, but he smiled at Harry with watery eyes, who was watching him closely.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, his hands around his large baby bump. Tsu`tey swallowed thickly and tried to force it down, which kept on trying to come up to say 'Hi'. Once it was all gone, he sighed and leaned over to give Harry a kiss.

Hours later, he frowned and asked Harry . "What was that made of, anyway?" Harry smiled and began to list what he had made it from.

"Fish guts, water, some type of purple plant and leaves, Why?"

Harry watched as Tsu`teys face went from his normal blue color, to white, then green. "Whats wrong?" He asked his husband, rubbing his back as he groaned.

"Harry, you did cook it...Right?"

Harry was silent. Tsu`tey groaned again

"Harry!"

* * *

_**Morning Sickness**_

Harry blinked sleepily as he snuggled with Tsu`Tey. Before getting up and rubbing his eyes. 'This has been going great, nine months and I have had almost no morning sick-' Harry stopped thinking as he felt bile rise up his throat. Throwing a hand over his mouth and a hand over his stomach, he got up and wobbled as fast as he could to the Bathroom, where in there, he leaned over the toilet and began to vomit.

Tsu`tey woke up to the sound of vomiting. 'Wait, whos throwing up? Harry must be sick again' He thought to himself. Harry had had little morning sickness during this pregnancy, and Neytiri, who basically woke every morning to vomit, hated him for it. The two were very good friends, of course, she was just peeved that Harry barely got sick in the morning, and whenever Harry did, she would pat his back and say "Now you know how I feel". Thoughts aside, He quickly got up and went over to the slightly ajar room, where the sound of vomiting was coming from.

Inside the room, was Harry ,was hunched over the toilet, groaning slightly as he tried to throw up what little was left of his dinner. Tsu`tey rubbed his back smoothly as he dry heaved.

"Harry, are you alright?" Harry weakly glared at him before replieing angerly

"I am NOT alright, I am puking my guts out!" Harry groaned again, and heaved into the poor toilet. Tsu`tey rubbed his back some more, and began to murmur calming words. About an hour later of dry heaving, Harry weakly stood, his face pale, and began to walk slowly to the sink, a hand clutching his aching stomach. Tsu`tey helped him clean himself up before leading his pregnant husband over to their bed, where he layed down with him, and while Harry slept, He played with his hair, and rubbed his husbands stomach, speaking softly to the baby inside.

A couple of hours later, someone knocked on the door. Tsu`tey got up, after rubbing Harrys back one more time, and walked over to the door. Opening it, he saw Neytiri. She smiled. "Hi, I came over to say 'hi'. Wheres Harry?" She asked, rubbing her stomach where her unborn child lay. Tsu`tey grimaced. "Harry was sick this morning" Neytiri smiled and put up a fist." Ha! Now he knows how I feel!" But her glee was soon replaced with concern."Is he alright?" Tsu`tey gave a rare smile, considering he usually smiled for Harry. "Yes hes fine. Just been sleeping. Ill go wake him up and we can all go have lunch." With that he turned around and went back to the bedroom, walking softly to where Harry lay, he gently shook him awake. "Harry, wake up, Neytiri`s here and were going to go to lunch." Harry yawned cutely and stretched in a cat like manner, looking odd with his large stomach. "OK, be up in a sec" With that, Harry slowly got up,careful of his stomach, and walked to the bathroom. After cleaning up, the three headed out to the feeding grounds.

All around, people were chatting and children laughing. They got some lunch and sat down on the ground near the big fire where the other na`vi cooked the food. "So how have you three been?" Neytiri asked the happy couple, pointing to Harrys stomach while patting her own. Harry frowned. "Good, I just wish being pregnant did not include Morning sickness." Neytiri agreed while Tsu`tey began to think of something he, too, did not like...Cravings... while most cravings are good, some are just plain nasty. Thinking of this, Tsu`tey shuddered, dreading what nasty thing Harry might just come up next time he had a craving. Noticing his lovers shudder, Harry looked up at him in worry."Are you alright?" Looking into Harrys concerned emerald eyes, Tsu`tey nodded, his eyes softened "Im fine, just thought of something." Harry nodded, and turned to Neytiri and began to chatter to her all about things that had caught their attention, like baby clothes and cribs. Just as Harry and Neytiri were about to talk about something else, a strange smell lofted to where they sat. Harrys eyes watered as he jumped up, as well as a pregnant person could, and ran to a nearby bush to vomit. Tsu`tey came, and held back his slightly long hair as Harry vomited. Neytiri called out a goodbye, knowing this could take a while, and it was getting dark. Tsu`tey waved back, and turned back to his pregnant lover.

Once down, Harry began to stumble back to their home with help from Tsu`tey. After they were at the small home,Tsu`tey walked Harry over to the couch they had in the main room, and hurried over to the bathroom to draw a bath for later, he came out, grabbed a towel and then went to get Harry. He gave Harry the towel and the two went to the bathroom , where Harry went into the bathtub, relaxing with a sigh. "Thanks" He breathed. Tsu`tey smiled, and left the room to give Harry some privacy. About an hour later, Harry came out, nice and clean and put on some PJ's.

He walked over to the bed, where Tsu`tey layed down with a leafy book in his crawled next to him and layed down, tired from the days work. Snuggling to Tsu`tey, he smiled and let the world slip away as he slept of Babies and Tsu`tey.

* * *

_**Mood Swings**_

The next morning found Tsu`tey frantically trying to calm down Harry, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Harry! Whats wrong?"He asked,tilting his head, trying to see what was wrong. Harry looked up at him with tearful eyes. He held up a broken piece of an object of some kind."This broke!" He wailed, closing his eyes tightly as tears flowed .Tsu`tey reached out a hand and lifted Harry`s chin, looking him in the eyes as he wiped his tears away."Its okay, Harry, that can be fixed."He said softly ,smiling at Harry, who blinked owlishly before giving a weak smile. "Really?"Tsu`tey nodded, Laughing as Harry seemed to jump up and then hugged him tightly."Okay!" Harry chirped and with that he bounced away,off to look at different kinds of baby items. Tsu`tey shook his head, amused by this. 'Mood swings' He thought, shaking his head slightly.

Friday rolled around quickly, and around noon, the happy couple started their way back to Norms place, for another check-up. Harry`s due date was coming fast, as he only had about another week or two of being he would be glad when it was over, he had had enough of swollen ankles, morning sickness, and what Tsu`tey called 'Weird cravings and mood swings.' He hadn`t noticed those,he really thought that food was great! Even if Tsu`tey went an interesting shade of green whenever he tried Harry`s craving food. It was not long before they got to the place, and in no time Norm was feeling Harrys stomach,doing his normal check-up before standing up with a large grin.

"Every thing looks great! Harry your doing very well, keep up the good work! Now- " At this Harry stopped listening as he saw Tsu`tey was listening. Looking around, he marveled at the surroundings. 5 years ago, if anyone had told Harry he`d be pregnant, be would have jinxed them right there, but here he was, round with a baby, and a husband!But he was very happy with how everything had turned out. Tsu`tey shook him out of his thoughts, and helped him stand up. As the months had passed by, Harry found it harder and harder to stand on his own without help, what with his big stomach and were heading to the feeding area, he realized, as he saw the sign that pointed in the direction.

At the place, he saw Jake, Neytiri, and even Grace! He smiled widely, waving happily at his friends. As Tsu`tey and he got closer, he noticed Neytiri and Jakes son was not there."Wheres Ateyo?" He asked in curiosity. Jake smiled and replied." Hes at school, all the kids his age are going to the little classes and sorts." Harry nodded and began to talk to the friends around him. He placed a hand on his stomach and smiled , giggling as he listened to a joke told by Jake, and as Grace told some stories about some of the navi children she had snuggled into Tsu`tey and felt his eyes began to drift close, knowing Tsu`tey could easily carry him back home if he fell fell asleep with a smile, dreaming about what their baby would be at Harry, Tsu`tey smiled, and said his goodbyes to the friends before picking Harry up, bride style and headed home, where he tucked Harry in next to him and fell asleep, rubbing Harry stomach where his child wondered how the kid would be. Would it be a girl?A boy? He did not know, but he smiled at the possibilities and fell asleep, dreaming of Harry and their soon to be family.

* * *

_**Birth**_

Harry sat up in a start, holding his large stomach , his emerald eyes gasped as yet another contraction hit him. He shook Tsu`tey, yelling "Wake up!" Tsu`tey yawned before opening his eyes. He was shocked at what he saw, and jumped up at the sight of his beloved holding his baby bump in pain.

"Whats wrong?" He said, eyes widening as Harry clutched his stomach and spoke ,pain lacing his voice."The baby's coming!" With that in mind, Tsu`tey all but jumped from the bed, and began to grab some clothes that Harry would need once his was in the healers place. clothes in hand, he picked up Harry, bride style, and ran outside, not surprised to see most of the inhabits walking around. Navi all around gasped and pointed at the odd pair, but the two did not care, Harry was too busy trying to breathe with the contractions hitting him left and right, and Tsu`tey was excited about the baby, but was worried about Harry. Child birth was hard for everyone, Navi especially. He hoped it would not be so hard for Harry. He was startled out of his thoughts to see Norm standing in front of him, his tail swishing back and forth as grabbed Harry and set him on one of the soft beds that were in the healers place. Tsu`tey sat next to Harry,and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. He was soon wincing when Harry started to crush his hand in response to the he did not care,however, his baby was about to be born!

Harry on the other hand, was not having so much as a good time. He screamed as he started to could feel the little life inside him slowly coming out, inch by inch, very slow. It had shocked him, only last year or so, to learn male navi could give birth, and when that did happen, when the male navi went into labor, a opening would form, and then close when the deed was done. Now, that was fine and dandy, but when the opening did open, it meant A LOT of pain, through not so much as the actual pushed when Norm told him, and gasped as he started to feel the baby move out of him, before falling into Norms hands. The birth was only 4 hours. (He had heard of others taking as much time as 9 hours or more)but he was crying he was so happy when he realized it was finally over,he was holding a beautiful baby girl, and she was healthy. Her skin glowed a healthy hue, and was soft. Tsu`tey stared, amazed that someone could make anything that she was, she had her mothers midnight black hair that was only just coming out, yet felt like silk. She also had her mothers nose, with from her father, she had his nose, cheek bones, and lips. Tsu`tey kissed Harry`s sweaty forehead and smiled "Shes going to be a heart breaker." Harry wearily smiled at him, before handing him the baby. He yawned and Tsu`tey saw he needed rest, he had, after all, just given birth.

Hours later, Harry woke up and saw his lover and baby cuddling in the chair next to his bed, and when Tsu`tey saw him looking at him, he smiled softly and handed the baby to Harry gently,before speaking.

"So, what are we going to name her?" He asked, rubbing his finger against Harry`s cheek with love. Harry thought, before deciding."Sylwanin, her name will be Sylwanin." Tsu`tey agreed and the two admired their newborn with pride and amazement. "I cant believe we brought someone this pretty into the world." Tsu`tey said, kissing Sylwanins little head. Harry just smiled, and thought , as the room began to fill with their friends, all smiling and wanting to meet the new member,

'I love my family'.

* * *

**AN- And thats all of it. Sorry for any mistakes and all that. **

** Thanks to Valannb for the suggestion to do this all in one chapter :D**


End file.
